Give Your Heart a Break
by dwgleek98
Summary: Kurt sees Brody walking away from the apartment after his dinner with Rachel in Makeover. They talk. Yes, I am aware that this is the worst summery ever. Kurt and Brody FRIENDSHIP! Sorry weird fans but Brody is straight.
1. Chapter 1

On the night that I like to now call "The Night When Shit Hit the Fan", I'd been given strict orders from Rachel to not come home until after midnight which gave her plenty time for dinner with Brody. I'd teased her that it was a date to which she responded with her usual huff followed by, "We are just _friends,_ Kurt!"

"But you want to be more," I always replied. That shut her up... usually. Personally I think that being able to render Rachel Berry speechless is a talent of mine and can only be accomplished by the most skilled of people.

Personally, I think Brody is a great guy, exactly what Rachel needs after Finn dumped her or as he so poetically put it, 'set her free'. Truthfully, I hated him for what he did to her. I know what you must be thinking:

"But Kurt, you didn't want them to get married!"

And that's true. Well kind of, I just wanted them to wait until the were a little older and more settled down. But abandoning her at a train station? Without telling her anything? On the way to their freaking _wedding_? That was beyond cruel. I couldn't wait for Brodchel to be official. It was all I could do not to jump up and down and squeal like a thirteen year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert when Rachel painted over the heart that she'd painted on our apartment wall. Which is why I was more then willing to say out the whole night if I had to. Especially because I didn't want to walk in while they were doing _things. _ Man, our apartment needed some walls. Huh, I'd never thought of that before. Awkward!

But it turns out that I'm just not cut out for trying to be busy on a Friday night in New York City. Personally, I blame the fact that I'm in a relationship (not that I don't love Blaine). How I Met Your Mother wasn't kidding when they said that couples don't have any party stamina. I know, pathetic. I was walking up the flights of stairs to our apartment around eleven, preparing to spend the rest of the night on the fire escape or something, anything to avoid interrupting Rachel's date with-

Brody. He was walking down the stairs towards me, looking upset. He glanced at me as we passed each other and shot me a small smile. I debated whether or not to stop him and ask what was wrong. Part of me said that it was none of my business and I should let him and Rachel work out their problems. But he's clearly not happy I should be a good friend to him. But I barely know the guy. But it's not about being a good friend, it's about being a decent human being. To speak or not to speak. _OK screw this._

"Brody," I said.

He stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Are you OK?"

He shook his head slowly, still not facing me. I stopped myself from getting pissed off at that and walked down towards him.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked.

He finally spoke. "No," he said.

I sighed and had to keep myself from rolling my eyes without much success. _Boys._ They never want to talk about their feelings, even when it's obvious to the entire world that they aren't alright. I walked down the stairs and turned Brody around to face me even though the older boy still refused to make eye contact. "Tough shit, you have to talk," I said, "did something happen with Rachel?"

Brody sighed and finally looked Kurt in the eye. "You know Rachel's ex? That Finn guy?"

I nodded. "I should, seeing as he's my stepbrother."

Brody's face fell and he looked even more depressed. My heart suddenly dropped. Was Finn okay?

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked, trying not to sound to frantic. After all, Finn was a guy who couldn't even tell you which way was right and left most days and he'd been trusted with a _gun_ in the army? Who knows what kind of damage he's caused.

"He's here," Brody said finally.

"_What?_" I said, shocked. That was the last thing I'd been expecting.

"Yeah, he showed up a couple of minutes ago and knocked on the door. Rachel thought it was you so she opened the door, and, well, it wasn't you. I got up and gave me this death glare. I'd seen him in pictures and when I recognized him, I just bolted out of there. It was really awkward," Brody explained.

My blood boiled. Finn was daring to show his hateful mug again? Oh hell no! But wait was he even supposed to be allowed to leave his basic training? I didn't think so but I'm not that educated about the workings of the army.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to _murder _you Finn Hudson, I swear to God. I will-" I was pacing up and down the stairs during my rant. Then I seemed to remember Brody and I turned back to him. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and looking like he didn't know why he was here.

I cleared my throat and stopped pacing. "So, um, how are you holding up?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Brody really liked Rachel, there was no way he'd be completely fine after seeing Finn.

He shrugged. "I really like Rachel," he started, "I thought that Finn was out of her life, guess I was wrong."

Ever had one of those moments where you're just "Oh dear Lord God, what am I supposed to say?". This was one of those times because Brody looked like someone had just kicked his puppy and I wasn't that great comforting. I settled on awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.

Brody looked up at me with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Sounds like you aren't to happy with him either," he said.

I rolled his eyes and nodded. That was the understatement of the century. "I hate what he did to her," I said honestly.

Brody looked at me confused. "What did he do?"

Woah, talk about awkward. It felt like all the air had gotten sucked out of the building. The way they always were around each other, I thought for sure Rachel would have told him about her and Finn's past.

"Um, well last year, Finn and Rachel were engaged," I said and Brody looked like I'd slapped him in the face. I flinched slightly. I felt bad for hurting him but I figured it was like a Band-Aid and I should rip it off quick.

"I'm sorry. So I didn't want them to get married and I thought they were too young. They didn't listen. They tried to get married in March but our friend got into a car accident so they delayed to right after graduation. Then on _the way to their freaking wedding_ that idiot Finn decided to drive her to a train station and force her to come here to New York but not before giving this whole bullshit speech about setting her free."

Brody's mouth was hanging open. Seriously, I thought he was going to catch flies. If I wasn't so pissed, I probably would've laughed. Instead I reached over and pushed his jaw up so his mouth was closed. That seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"What the hell were they thinking?" he hissed.

I shrugged. "I love Rachel but I can't try to understand that girl's mind. I like it's a black hole that sucks any sanity that's left out of the universe. Really, the closest to normal she's been has been since she's known you. She's really blossomed out here."

Brody nodded. "From what you say, I guess Rachel wasn't kidding when she said that she wasn't the type to cook a guy dinner."

I shrugged. Rachel was the type to hire a cook or something rather than make herself dinner. "Yeah, she's a horrible cook," I said.

Brody laughed. "Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for you."

We stood there for a minute, just laughing. A neighbor stuck his head out of the door and gave us a few choice words that sent us running for the entrance. We continued laughing out there.

"Wow, sometimes I forget we still live in the bad part of the city," I said, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. We stood in comfortable silence for a while before I asked the question that had been on my mind.

"So did you two _do _anything?" I asked mischievously.

Brody laughed. "Hey, I don't kiss and tell," he said.

"So you _did _kiss than," I said.

Brody laughed and nodded. "Yes, we did kiss. Funny, as it was about three-seconds after I said I was fine with being friends and she agreed, but then she was kissing me and I wasn't complaining."

I laughed at Rachel's antics. He got that she must be conflicted, liking another guy only a few months after breaking up with the guy she almost spent the rest of her life with. I thought she should just go for it. Brody was a fine piece of ass and I refuse to believe that the entire female and gay population of New York weren't looking for a date with him.

"Hey, thanks for talking to me Kurt," Brody said.

I gave him a warm smile. Ever since Sam, I was pretty sure I would never have a straight guy friend. Joe was okay but I just didn't see him that much and he kind of freaked me out. Sam and I hadn't really talked since... well, we never really talked.

"Your welcome," I said.

"I better be getting home," he said.

I nodded and held out my hand for a handshake. He just laughed and pulled me into a hug. I watched him walk away towards the train station and sighed. Rachel deserved someone nice like him. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go have a little chat with Finn.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. There will be a second chapter but it's mostly Kurt just giving Finn a piece of his (aka **_**my**_** mind) Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**A/N: I'm really sorry to anyone who followed or faved this story, but I'm completing. I just don't like Brody anymore and while it might sound like a crappy excuse I don't have any motivation to finish this story anymore. Sorry.**

**Julez**


End file.
